His Mortal Sin
by hardtofathom
Summary: Oneshot AU: Her sinful lips will be the death of him. He is the young seminarian and she is the rebellious naughty school girl. Nothing tastes as heavenly as her sinful lips, even it would lead him straight to hell. (Warning! LEMON) Semi-dark fic.


**Title:** His Mortal Sin

**Summary:** Oneshot AU: Her sinful lips will be the death of him...He is the young seminarian and she is the rebellious naughty school girl. Nothing tastes as heavenly as her sinful lips even it would lead him straight to hell.

**Words:** 4,388

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**A/N: ****Warning! ****Contains religious subject and lemoney goodness**_**.**_

This is my first attempt to make a dark-ish lemoney fic and if you don't want to read something that might **_offend_ **you, please scroll up now and close this window quickly. Thank you!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Forbidden fruit…_

_Nothing tastes as sinful as you…_

_Come to me…_

_My sinful desire…_

.

.

.

Sakura wasn't the _goody two-shoes_ type of girl. She was an only child.

Her mother was a strict religious woman ever since she can remember and her father had died of unknown causes when she was just an infant. That harbored her mother to devote herself more to the religion. Sakura's mother became distant to her ever since her father died and because of that, Sakura blamed her mother's devotion to the church for neglecting her.

When she was just eight-years old, her mother enrolled her to an all-girls school.

Sakura wasn't the religious type like her mother, although she was getting straight A's on almost all of her classes and she was even included this year on the Top Ten of her class, but it seems like her mother had still failed to notice her academic achievements.

When she was in junior high, her mother was always volunteering at the cathedral every Sunday and when Sakura was dragged by her mother to attend one of the Sunday mass. Her mother introduced her to one of the powerful families of Konoha, the Uchihas and their youngest son named, Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was her age; he had a dark hair and obsidian colored eyes. The darkest that she had ever seen in her life. They quickly got close to each other and became friends. She even confessed her childish love for him before they got in high school.

Years had passed and now she was in her senior year in high school, she never heard anything again from her childhood friend. It seems like he had avoided her because of her silly declaration of love.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She was running late for her afternoon confession. It was a requisite for their school before they graduated from high school to have their confession every year and it was also scheduled this afternoon by the school. If she didn't have her confession this time, her grades in theology will be pulled down and she doesn't want that to happen, she needs good grades to enter college.

_Damn it. I'm fucking late!_ She cursed under her breath.

She was supposed to arrive at the cathedral earlier, but thanks to her cerulean-eyed best friend's desire to do a sudden window shopping at the newly opened boutique across their school, sadly she got to the twelve-o'clock train five minutes late.

Her pink tresses was swaying against her black uniform blazer, her pleated skirt was in order. Her red tie was in place. She thought she would be wearing her school uniform in order before going inside the holy cathedral. Sign of respect. _Duh?_

After she reached her destination, she quickly entered the gigantic wooden door of the cathedral.

There she saw nobody else. It was dark and a creepy scene, she imagined the horror books that she had read at the library about the ghouls and monsters appearing at the abandoned desolated church. She shook her head quickly at her wild imagination.

The large stained glass at the center of the structure and the windows tracery was the only source of light inside the cathedral. It was such an eerie feeling.

_What am I going to do? It's seems like they're done with the confession._

Her foot clicked against the marble black and white tiles. Upon walking slowly towards the deserted aisle ofthe cathedral she saw a young man sitting on one of the wooden daïs in the front part of the platform. It seems like he was praying and murmuring some words or some sort.

When suddenly the man tilted his head towards her direction, she cannot still see his face.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. She quickly walked towards the wooden dais and saw the seated individual.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She puzzingly asked.

"Hn. I want to ask you the same question."

"I'm supposed to have my yearly confession here, but it seems like I'm too late for that." She then pointed at the empty seats at the cathedral.

Sakura continued, "Long time no see, I never heard anything from you since...—Are you going to attend the confession too?"

"No. I was currently assigned here as part of my vocation for the church. I'm a seminarian now _going-to-be_ an ordained priest next year."

Upon hearing those words, she quickly stepped back. Her backpack was almost dropped from the ground and she didn't expect that one of her closest childhood friend had entered the seminary. _Her childhood crush was now a seminarian. What the hell._

Well, she should expect that given that Sasuke disappeared when she was about to confess her dying love for him that night. She felt he rejected her that day.

"Really? I never expected you to be the _religious_ type." _Just like my strange mother. _

"Hn." He just nodded silently at her bold statement.

(-)

_Sin from my lips?_

_You encourage crime with your sweetness._

_Give me my sin back._

.

.

.

After that uncanny encounter with her childhood crush, she quickly waved goodbye at his form and settled to go home.

Weeks had passed and she had asked one of the priests at her school to schedule her yearly confession again.

It was Saturday morning and this time, she wasn't late. But she had a _little_ problem from Ino's birthday party last Friday night.

Oh it was such a pain in the ass to have a fucking hangover this morning.

—_Damn Ino for making me drink those mix shots last night. _

Jack Daniels, Tequila, and Absolut Vodka were among the drinks from Ino's birthday party. It looks like she really had a ton of drinks, even though her head hurts like somebody had punched her in the face, she was still needed to attend this yearly confession or else she would say goodbye to her college dreams.

Her head hurts like hell and her stomach was churning from too much alcohol. Good thing she had bought bottled water before going to the cathedral.

She was still wearing her white blouse matched with a red neck tie and pleated uniform skirt paired with her black blazer uniform tied around her waist.

Sakura quickly untied the blazer from her waist because of the hot weather. The cathedral doesn't have an A/C during Saturdays. They always turned it off so that they can save money from the electricity.

Her uniform was messy and reeks of alcohol from last night. But she can't go home while she was in a state like this; her ironclad mother will throw a fit if she'd found out that she hadn't stayed all night long at Ino's house for a science project.

_Fuck fuck fuck_. It's almost noon and there's still nobody here to administer her yearly confession.

She was getting impatient.

Her foot was tapping against the black and white tiles.

Her hair was disheveled possibly from waking up early.

Her red necktie was loose around her collar.

Her pleated skirt was riding up from her legs.

Suddenly the wooden door had opened beside her. A young man was seen exiting it with a black cleric's uniform.

A deep baritone voice was heard inside the cathedral,

"Sakura."

She quickly tilted her head towards the source of the voice and upon seeing that it was none other than her childhood crush, she creased her forehead at his direction.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Father Kakashi called and he wanted to tell you that he was arriving late from his flight."

Her expression had turned sour.

After waking up early from her hangover and lazily dragging her feet towards this damn cathedral this is what she was getting. Oh the heavens must really hate her.

"WHAT?!"

The young man's obsidian eyes were still fixated against the pinkette's bulging uniform. It looks like Sakura had forgotten to button the top of her uniform blouse. Her milky skin was showing and her skin-toned brassier was popping out.

The young seminarian continued, his expression had turned tensed judging from his shaky voice, "He told me if you could wait for him for another two hours, he would appreciate it dearly."

_No_

_No_

_No_

No it can't be.

"No! I'm not going to wait here for another two hours."

When Sakura had finally stood up from the dais, she didn't notice that her skirt rode up all way from her legs, accidentally showing her black underwear.

The young seminarian quickly looked away and coughed awkwardly.

"What?" Sakura growled at the dark-haired seminarian upon hearing his cough.

"Y—your skirt…"

She quickly peruses her skirt and saw that she was showing her black undies towards the young seminarian inside a cathedral. Sakura hurriedly tugged down her skirt and her cheeks was flushed by embarrassment.

After a minute of awkward silence, Sakura murmured,

"I'm sorry. Listen, my head hurts like crap right now and I don't want to come over again, can another priest administer my confession at this very moment?" Sakura insisted.

She begged. "Please…Sasuke-kun."

Upon hearing those words, the young seminarian bit his lip. She was being persistent and annoying.

"There are no available priests inside the cathedral. They're all outside the country, except for Father Kakashi who was arriving today. I'm alone in this cathedral at the moment."

When Sakura heard his reply, she wanted to scream inside the cathedral, but she can still control her mouth from cursing. She doesn't want to curse in front of her former childhood crush.

She formed an ultimate insanely idea inside her aching head and she thought if Sasuke could just sign her validation paper, in that way she could give it to her school without undergoing the painful process of the Sacrament of Confession.

Sakura's expression changed and she piped happily,

"You're a priest in the making right? Can you administer my confession? You could just sign my validation form if you want,"

When the young seminarian heard this, he quickly creased his forehead at her direction.

_What the hell is wrong with this girl? Is she really this impatient?_

"You know I can't do that, Sakura. I needed to be ordained before I can perform that holy act."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"So? You're going to be a priest anyway! Right? Ugh. Sasuke-kun, Can you please please do this little favor for me. Pleaseeee."

"No."

The young seminarian was about to turn his heel against the pinkette when suddenly he felt a pair of fingers laced around his lower torso.

"Sakura. What are you doing? Get off me!"

When the pinkette had finally unclasped her fingers around the dark-haired seminarian, she quickly apologized,

"Sorry, my head just hurts so bad…" Sakura said those words in almost a whisper.

But the young seminarian just heard the word '_Sorry'_ from her lips.

He quickly asked,

"What?"

She quickly shook her head,

"Nothing, so seminarians like yourself aren't allowed to perform the Holy Sacrament of Confession?"

"Apparently, yes." He nodded at her direction.

After thinking a _not-so-very-great-idea, _Sakura quickly grabbed the young seminarian's arms and tackled him into one of the confession booth.

Her smile was innocent and judging from her unlady and unholy actions and unbuttoned shirt, Sasuke thought that she was under the influence of alcohol. She was way different from the girl he met before.

"You can practice with me. I'll be the one confessing and you'll be my priest." She said in a highly happy tone. Sakura was still smiling at his direction.

"Stop this, Sakura. You reek of alcohol and you can't even button your shirt properly."

Before Sakura knew it, the young seminarian had lifted her chin up and after losing unpleasantly inside his darkly stare, the young seminarian awkwardly cleared his throat and he proceeded to button Sakura's uniform for her own sake, before she could accidentally undress herself inside the cathedral and judging that she cannot walk properly without accidentally lifting her uniform skirt up.

Sakura was still staring at his darkened orbs. They were still inside the confession booth.

"You know we could pr—practice _other_ things while we're inside this box." She said jovially while playing the hem of her skirt in a teasing, but bashful manner.

Her emerald orbs were still gazing against his obsidian orbs.

He doesn't want to feel this way.

He was a seminarian.

He wanted to stop the urge to feel the unnecessary towards this teasing girl.

After all, he was just a _human_.

Her fingers continued to lace towards his chest up to the back of his head. While her right hand were resting against his left shoulder.

When the pinkette was about to cup his face, Sasuke quickly caught her hands.

"Sakura…stop this."

"Do you really want me to stop, huh? Sasuke-kun?" She playfully teased.

God, the sound of her voice was music to his ears. Her tempting lips looks so irresistible and the buttons on her shirt had popped out once again, accidentally showing her cleavage against him.

Sasuke has no business of having an exclusive relationship with a member of the opposite sex while being a seminarian.

God had already called him to his vocation.

He quickly darted his stare away from her longing eyes. Her eyes were still one of the beautiful greenest shades he had ever seen in his life. Her disheveled long hair smells like vanilla and her body curves was worth sinning. Sasuke thought.

And finally those pink kissable lips are waiting to be kissed. _By him._

He knows he cannot longer run away from this. Sakura had once became his precious and special someone since they were young, but after his brother's sudden death. He swore to his grave that he would be continuing his brother's dream to become an Ordained Priest.

.

.

.

_Sin from thy lips?_

_O trespass sweetly urged!_

_Give __me__ my __sin__ again__._

_–Romeo and Juliet_

_(-)_

This is a sin.

A mortal sin.

_And God forgive me for committing this dangerous sinful act. _

Doing the unthinkable, Sasuke rapidly crashed his aching lips against her sinful lips. He finally gave in with the temptation. He was aching to do this since he left Konoha and now that he had finally returned and seeing her grown in to a fine young woman. He cannot longer hide his urges to touch the girl he had once cherished.

The young seminarian's hand was all over her body, grabbing the buttons on her white blouse, Sasuke quickly unbuttoned the buttons one by one of her white top, leaving the pinkette wearing only her messy red necktie and her skin-toned brassière.

_Damn it to hell_, Sasuke loved every second of it.

While Sakura's hands were busy with his clerical uniform, she first grabbed the top of his black clothes and accidentally ripping it out, leaving only a white undershirt on his body.

She pushed away her body away from him so she can unbutton his pants down there.

Sakura's eyes darted quickly on his lower torso. She excitingly bit her lips and upon cupping his pants, she rapidly unzips his pant's zipper. The young seminarian was now bare naked down below and wearing only a thin white undershirt.

He quickly gulped at the way she touched his abdomen. She was slowly teasing her fingers towards her chest and when her fingers intertwined with his neck, he immediately cupped her face and kissed her sinful lips once again. But this time, it was aggressive and thirsty.

"Sakura…" The young seminarian moaned.

"Sasuke-kun…I… missed… you… so… bad…" She moaned back.

His tensed muscles tightened upon hearing that teasing voice.

The dark-haired seminarian had leaned back successfully against the wooden wall of the confession booth, His shoulder was supporting her hands and when she finally found a comfortable spot, her milky legs was quickly lifted from the ground by his arms and decided to drop down her black underwear to the ground.

Sakura was nervously breathing heavily. When the dark-haired boy looked towards her emerald orbs, to ask her permission to finally do it, Sakura eagerly nodded.

Their bodies were pressed against each other. Her hands were still resting on his shoulder.

It would be her first time doing this with a guy. Not just a simple guy, but with her childhood crush who was now a seminarian.

This is wrong, but damn it to hell, it felt so good.

They cannot go back now.

They needed to release it, this sinful sexual urges now.

There's no turning back.

Resistance was now futile,

He bit his lip and when he was about to enter her womanhood, a panting voice interrupted,

"Sasuke-kun, please be gentle with me. This is my first time."

The dark-haired seminarian just smirked at her and he nodded swiftly.

He kissed her again intensely. Their lips were locked fervently.

His warm tip was now rubbing against her entrance. Sakura moaned at his first thrust.

He slowly and carefully moved. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the perfect pleasure. _She was already this wet_, He wasn't expecting her to be this tight, but her entrance was perfectly _curled_ around his member, but he knew she was still a virgin, so he needs to be careful.

"Ah…"

Upon hearing her lustful moan, it prompted the dark-eyed seminarian to slowly push once again.

When Sakura felt the next thrust, her eyes rolled back from pleasure, grabbing Sasuke's hair. He then continued to unclasp her skin-toned brassière and started to nibble her chest.

"Aaaahhh….Sas…Sasuke-kun."

Her lustful moan was arousing him to thrust again. _Thrust slowly, but deeper. _

He pushed again and she was oh so damn tight. She was now squirming with pleasure.

"Damn it, Sakura." Sasuke groaned.

When he finally got her body's rhythm, he finally pushed faster and deeper inside her core.

Sakura shivered as she felt an electric jolt was filling up her entrance.

When he pushed once more and this time it was deeper than before, he heard her let out a lustful moan prompting the young seminarian to smirk darkly.

"I'm not done with you yet."

His dark deep voice was delicious to hear.

"Keep going," She was now out of breath.

He looked towards her emerald-colored eyes and her pink tresses fall perfectly on her petite flushing face. That made him hornier than ever.

"As you wish." Sasuke growled.

Then suddenly the pair inside the confession booth had heard the cathedral's front door had opened.

The young seminarian nervously gulped and the both of them were now trembling as they heard the sudden sound of the cathedral door opening.

"Sasuke, are you in here?" A frail voice was heard.

_Shit_—they forgot about Father Kakashi.

Sasuke quickly took his black pants from the ground and zip it again. He purposely left his torn clerical uniform inside the booth that the pinkette had accidentally ripped out from their heated intercourse. He thought he couldn't explain to the father what happened to those.

He signaled Sakura to stay quiet while he unlocks the latch from the inside of the booth and he finally stepped out from the box. He was still sweating and panting from the sexual action.

"There you are! I've been looking for you around the cathedral office. What are you doing there?" The old parochial priest asked.

"I—I'm just cleaning it father." Sasuke stammered.

But it seems like his alibi was effective. Father Kakashi just nodded at his direction.

"By chance, did that young student from the Konoha's Exclusive School for girls had paid a visit this afternoon?"

Sasuke nervously gulped at the sudden apprehension.

What is he going to do if he suddenly caught them both? They're not only breaking his vocation rules, but not only that they were also doing it inside the cathedral.

"Yes father, but it seems like she can't wait any longer and left, she told me she'll be back next week." He lied.

"I see. After you're finished cleaning that box, proceed to the prayer room for our daily novena."

"Father. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He was still clenching his fists.

_A very grave sin. _

_A Mortal sin._

_But he didn't regret any single thrust that he did inside that young woman. _

_He felt great and satisfied._

_I wanna be with her. _

_I want her._

_This isn't some cheap one night stand or just a lustful chance._

_I loved her._

_I tried leaving, but my heart belongs to her._

_And he doesn't care if that's a mortal sin. _

_He wanted out of his vocation._

Father Kakashi quickly darted his eyes towards the young seminarian.

"Alright, follow me."

Sasuke quickly followed the old Priest's steps while he quickly tilted his head towards the direction of the confession booth.

He wanted to end this now. There's no going back.

When they got to the office, he was gestured by Father Kakashi to sit on one of the chairs.

"So...have you finally decided what you really wanted to do?"

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and when his dry mouth was about to answer the Father's inquiry.

Father Kakashi stood up and uttered,

"Your brother doesn't want to see you like this, Sasuke. If you just entered the seminary because of Itachi then your heart can't be one with God. Vocation is God's calling and if you're just continuing what Itachi had started, then this vocation isn't for you."

"Father…how did you…"

"Ever since you joined us, I can see the sadness and pain in your eyes like you don't want to be here… Don't play fool with me." Father Kakashi angrily seethed.

"I'm sorry father."

When Father Kakashi had calmed down, he quickly tilted his head towards the young boy's direction.

"Very well then, Sooner or later, I know this will come to this. Your parents will be informed first thing in the morning."

Father Kakashi continued, "Is this your final decision, Sasuke?"

He nodded swiftly at the old parochial priest. Without any word Father Kakashi gestured him to exit his office. –_Kids these days are unpredictable. _

Shaking his head in disbelief, Father Kakashi then decided to write an official letter of discharge for Sasuke.

.

.

.

Now that he was free young man again, he felt the heavy burden inside his heart had vanished. Sasuke quickly ran towards the cathedral to find his childhood sweetheart, but upon seeing the empty confession booth, he immediately called her name quietly around the cathedral.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

There's still no response, he wondered if she had actually left the cathedral. When he finally went outside, there he saw a flash of pink waiting just outside the huge doors of the cathedral.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Upon seeing the raven-haired's figure, she quickly ran up to him to greet him. Her eyes were teary and it seems like she was crying outside the door.

She placed her palm around his cheeks and she slowly whispered,

"I'm very sorry Sasuke-kun, God, I don't even know what I was thinking. You're right with the alcohol, I was hung over last night and I didn't mean it _do_ that sinful act inside the cathedral. I will explain it to Father Kakashi!"

"Sakura." He uttered.

"You don't have to do it; it's not your fault. It is mine. I had already revoked my vows and Father Kakashi had agreed to it."

Upon hearing those words, she can't still believe that he chose her instead of his vocation.

Her expression had changed.

"You mean you told him that we…I…." Sakura then sobbed uncontrollably. Guilt was felt inside her.

"What? No! I lied, but he figured that my whole heart wasn't with the vocation. I only joined them because of my late brother, Itachi. He wanted to be a priest and I just want to continue his dream for him. "

"So you became a seminarian just because of your brother?!" Her emerald orbs widened.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke continued, "Sakura, I realized I cannot longer lie to myself and ever since you showed up that day, I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't believe this. So…are…we…what are we supposed to do now?" She asked.

Sasuke nervously gulped, he quickly flinched at her question and he thought if she would agree to his silly suggestion.

"If that's alright with you…Do you want to continue our interrupted session somewhere…?" Sasuke suggested.

Upon hearing those words, the pinkette flushed deeply.

"I can't go home looking like this, perhaps we could uhm…stop over by the mall and the hotel across it." She nervously suggested. She was still biting her lower lip from awkwardness.

.

.

.

The two hadn't realized that Father Kakashi had been observing them for a while now from his office.

The old parochial priest quickly darted his eyes towards the small brown creature besides him.

"I told you, I heard noises inside that confession box. It was them." Pakkun growled.

The priest had sighed heavily, it seems like his talking pet was right. Oh well, kids these days are sexually impulsive. He thought.

Father Kakashi just smiled at the retreating back of the two young teenagers.

* * *

_Fin._

_._

_._

_._

**_A/N: So what do guys think? Just leave a review or critique or whatever. I really appreciate it if you do! Thanks. _**


End file.
